Being Strong
by Unbreakable111
Summary: I hear the shot a split second before my left shoulder erupts in an agonizing, white hot pain that causes my legs to fail and I fall to my knees. I lean against a car trying to apply pressure to the wound. I look up and see the Winter Solider standing in front of me about to pull the trigger. The story is about Natasha injury in Winter Solider. It is told from her perspective.


**Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything and this is just an idea I couldn't get out of my head. This story picks up on the part where Natasha attacks Bucky on the highway in** _ **Winter Solider.**_ **Enjoy and I love receiving reviews so please feel free to leave one!**

 **The italics are Natasha's inner thoughts!**

 _Okay Romanoff get ready._ I think to myself as I watch the Winter Solider roll a grenade towards the recording I left.

 _Like I would be that stupid._ I laugh to myself. As the car explodes I gather all of my strength and leap off the hood of the car I was hiding behind kicking him in the face as I land on his shoulders and wrap my legs around his upper body. At the same time, I manage to wrap a rope around his neck and begin to strangle him.

 _Just a little longer_ I think to myself as he begins to back up with me still on top of him. Suddenly I feel a blunt pain on my back as he slams us both into a car causing my grip to loosen. Less than a second later he has a hold of my arms and he flings me forward and off of his shoulders.

Before I can react my body screams in pain as my body collides with a cracking my ribs. I grunt in pain as I fall to the ground but that pain is quickly forgotten as I watch the Winter Solider pick up his gun and take aim. Thinking quickly, I throw one of my taser disks using that opportunity to run all pain forgotten.

I run through the streets yelling at anyone who gets in my way. I have not felt this kind of bone chilling terror since I was captured by the red room after joining shield which was 10 years ago.

I hear the shot a split second before my left shoulder erupts in an agonizing white hot pain that causes my legs to fail and I fall to the ground. I lean against a car trying to apply pressure to the wound. I look up and see the Winter Solider standing right in front of me with his finger about to pull the trigger. _So, this is it then. This is where I die_ I think to myself.

Then suddenly Steve appears from nowhere and takes on the Winter Solider.

I sit there and watch the two duel each other in the middle of the street trying to fight off the panic I feel rising in my chest. _Somethings wrong. I have been shot countless times before but this is different. Sure, getting shots always hurts but this is unbearable_. 

Suddenly the fight takes a turn for the worst and Steve is being overpowered.

 _I have to do something._ I look around and see a missile launcher lying about six feet away. I gather the last of my fleeting energy and force myself to my feet biting my lip to stop the cry of pain. I stagger to the gun and pick it up. Leaning against a car for support I open fire at the Winter Solider just as he is about to land a devastating blow on Steve. The missile explodes right behind him causing the Winter Solider to duck down.

About five seconds later I hear sirens and watch as a horde of black SUVs appear. They are on us before we can react. Before we know it, we are surrounded by men with machine guns trained on us.

 _Crap._

"Drop the weapons down!" One shouts.

"Down on your knees!" more soldiers order.

 _We have to fight back._ I try to punch one of the soldiers but my shoulder screams in protest as blinding pain shoots from it causing me to fall to my knees. Immediately several pairs of strong, rough hands fall upon my body restraining me. One pair of these hands lands on my shoulders right on my injury and this time I can't control the cry of agony that releases itself from my body. The solders seemed to not notice as they force my hands in front of my body and place handcuffs around my wrists.

Next, they order me up and herd me to one of their armored transport trucks. Shortly after the others are loaded in as well. _At least they didn't separate us yet._ The heavily armed soldiers climb into the back of the truck with us. _Great._

Steve starts talking about the Winter Solider and apparently, they used to be friends until they experimented on him. He called him Bucky. He clearly blamed himself for what had happened.

"It's not your fault Steve" I explain but am shocked by how weak my voice was.

Suddenly the pain in my shoulder becomes more intense and I begin to feel nauseous. _I need to get pressure on the wound before I lose any more blood and pass out._

As if he could hear my thoughts Sam spoke up saying "We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here any"

He didn't get a chance to finish because one of the guards ignited the taser on the gun and aimed it at him. In the last second, he turned and attacked the other two guards knocking them out.

I watch confused as the guard takes off his helmet. What happened next was something I would never have seen coming. The guard was Maria Hill.

"That thing was squeezing my brain" she commented. We all stare at her with a shocked look on our faces.

"Who is this guy?" She asks referring to Sam.

"It's a long story" Steve answers.

Apparently, Maria brought something that cuts metal and she sawed the bottom of the truck out for us to escape.

The others climbed out first so I was the last one to get off but when I stood up I was immediately dizzy and sat back down.

"Natasha?" Steve asked concerned.

"I'm fine and am on my way" I reply hoping to sound convincing.

"You're not fine and I am going to help you out of there" Steve replied climbing back in. He gently scooped me up from the seat. Normally I would protest but to be honest I was too weak try and resist.  
He carried me as we ran back in the direction we came for three blocks and found a van waiting for us. After everyone got in we headed to an unknown destination.

About 30 minutes later the van stopped at our destination. Again, I was the last one to get off and Steve helped me climb out of the van.

"Let me carry you" Steve insisted.

"No, I'm okay now" I lied but they didn't argue. Instead Steve walked on my left side supporting my back and Sam walked to my right holding my arm and helping me balance.

 _We are at an old warehouse. Why would Hill bring us here?_

My thoughts are interrupted when Hill runs ahead of us.

"GSW. She's lost at least a pint" She explains to someone.

 _Who is she talking to?_

Then another agent appears and says "Let me take her."

"She'll want to see him first" Hill responds.

Now I am more confused than ever. _See who? What could be more important that getting this injury dealt with?_

Not 10 seconds later I have my answer. As we pass under a curtain I see Nick Fury laying in a bed waiting for us.

He looks up when we enter "About damn time" he greets.

I'm speechless whether its shock from seeing him or from my injury. _Probably both._ I tell myself but either way I can do nothing but stare.

After a moment, I feel someone guiding me to a chair in the room. The person coaxed me to sit so I comply.

After a minute, I say "How is this possible we saw your heart stop."

The pain in my shoulder becomes even sharper that before causing me to jump and hiss in pain. I turn and see a stranger applying pressure to my wound which makes the pain almost unbearable but I do nothing.  
Fury starts explaining everything that has happened to lead to this moment. At some point during his story I find myself struggling to breath and start coughing violently unable to catch my breath.

"We have help her now" the stranger explained urgently. Hill nods her agreement.

"Steve, we need your help" she insists. He nods and stands.

I move to stand but my legs fail and I begin to follow to the ground but Steve catches me first. He lowers me down so he can get a good grasp on me and gently picks me up cradling my body as carefully as possible. My shoulder screams in protest but I don't make a sound.

Arrive at a room that is completely empty except for a bed and a small table. Steve sets me down carefully on the bed.

"We have to remove her shirt" the other agent said.

Hill nods and approaches me "Natasha we have to take your shirt off to get the wound."

I nod in response.

"Get me a pair of scissors or a knife. Lifting it off will cause unnecessary discomfort. Seconds later the shirt has been cut off of me leaving me in only a bra but I don't care.

"There's no exit wound" Steve says sadly.

"That makes things more complicated" the agent agrees.

"We have to flip her now" Hill says.

"Natasha…" Steve starts to speak but hesitates.

"Just do it quickly" I order holding my breath to prevent from crying out. Then my shoulder ignites in pain again. _Somethings not right._ I think for the second time and I am trying to catch my breath.

"We are not equipped for another injured person. We have used all of the sedatives and pain meds on Fury" Hill says apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm tough" I say in response but inside I am terrified about what is going to have to happen now. Suddenly I am freezing and I look around but no one else seems cold. _This can't be good._

"Steve sit with her. Put her head in your lap and don't let her struggle. This is going to be very painful" Hill warns sadly.

 _At least she's honest._

Once Steve is holding me stroking my hair the pain begins. Hill and the other agent have started probing the wound.

"Part of the wound has clotted over. We will have to reopen it." The agent explains.

"Wait" Hill ordered. I listen as she leaves the room. A minute later she returns and hands me a piece of leather. I nod sadly placing it in my mouth. Once that is done I feel the knife in my back causing white hot, blinding agony. I bite down on the leather but can't refrain from screaming. I feel the tears rolling down my face.

Steve tightens his grip and continues whispering and stroking my hair.

I can't stop the sobbing due to the unbearable pain I am in as they dig around in the wound looking for the bullet. After sometime the agent speaks "I think I found it. Its lodged in her shoulder blade. That's why it didn't exit."

Hill speaks next "Steve. You can't let her move."

He responds by stopping stroking my hair and using both hands to restrain my movements.

"I'm sorry Nat" Hill says sadly as they pull the bullet out. The pain is more intense that I ever thought possible and I scream so loudly that I am surprised my throat didn't tear open.

"The hard parts done now Natasha" Steve says comfortingly while wiping my tears off my face soothingly.

After a few minutes the pain subsided a little but I couldn't stop sobbing. _What is wrong with me? Since when am I so weak? It shouldn't hurt this much still. Of course, it should hurt but not like this. Why am I sweating? I am freezing._

I am so lost in thought that I didn't notice them starting to close the wound until the agent says "Why is the area around the wound still so hot. It's like it got infected but there is no other evidence of that."

I freeze. That's when it all became clear.

"The bullet had some type of poison on it" I choke out with terror evident in my weak voice. Everyone in the room freezes.

 **To be continued….**

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I will have a new chapter soon! Please leave a review you can do so as a guest!**


End file.
